


The Adventures of Watson and Pig

by jam82



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam82/pseuds/jam82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated drabbles featuring Pig, Watson and their humans</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Watson and Pig

Pig didn't know why Loki stopped coming around when her Nick's Liam came to visit them. She had been trying to sniff Loki out whenever Nick took her to visit Loki - no, Nick kept insisting it was this Liam person, who lived in the flat. As if a human could own a home. Everyone knew that the homes really belonged to the dogs, who adopted their own humans. Despite searching the flat several times, she had yet to find Loki's hiding place.

To Pig's surprise another dog adopted Liam some time after Loki's disappearance. Surprised at seeing the stranger, but excited that Liam would no longer be dogless, she had greeted the newcomer and quickly deemed him worthy of taking care of the boy that her Nick was so fond of.

The newcomer had introduced himself as Watson (what a boring and sensible name if you asked Pig) and it was quickly revealed, that Watson needed to be taught about the real world and Pig was just the dog for the job.

One evening when the humans were settling down and Pig had already been happily snoozing away, something distressing happened - or at least it seemed distressing to Watson.

Watson looked concerned at the sounds coming from behind the door and would walk over to the door and look at it before making the trek back to his bed only to run back to the door at every new moan and whimper.

Pig put a paw over her eyes. This was embarrassing. Giving a single bark to catch Watson's attention, she tried to explain that the noises were just their humans' way of sniffing each other's butts. When the bigger dog doubted her word, she sighed and got out of the bed that Liam had been nice enough to buy her so she wouldn't have to bring her own bed every time Nick needed to stay over. 

Walking over to the bedroom door and looking one last time at Watson, who let out a quiet whine, she faced the door and started barking to let the humans know that they were upsetting Watson. She could hear her human swearing and a lot of shuffling before the door was opened and an annoyed looking Nick appeared wearing only a makeshift robe.

Pig and Watson both made their best attempt at puppy eyes making Nick melt and tell them to come inside. "Bloody dogs apparently missed you too"

Looking over at Liam, who was on the other side of the bed to accommodate the two dogs, Nick grumbled about being cock blocked by their dogs. Liam just smiled softly and reached out to squeeze Nick's hand. Lucky git had gotten off before the dogs started kicking up a fuss.

Nick fell asleep vowing to himself that next time he'd put the telly on to distract the dogs.


End file.
